<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Natie takes on the wasteland by tardigradetheking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442208">Natie takes on the wasteland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardigradetheking/pseuds/tardigradetheking'>tardigradetheking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardigradetheking/pseuds/tardigradetheking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Story of Natie Dubrovhsky and her quest for acceptance.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was playing Fallout and i thought hey why not write about what happens. first chapters a bit exposition heavy. its not like i will ave many other times to exposition about vault life. the games takes place outside it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stand facing a wide-open plain. The air smells fresh, above me is a roof of stars. The only sound my thoughts. I take a step. The alarm goes off.<br/>
Various groans could be heard.<br/>
“Rise and shine people!” shouts cousin Steve on his way in from work<br/>
“go to hell” resounds cousin Nick in his customary greeting.<br/>
Another cousin, Aleksandra stands next to me.  “morning Natalia.” She says with a smile. Before I roll out of bed respond in turn “night Aleks” and then call out “look out below Grandma”<br/>
Landing on all fours, I’m eye to eye with Grandma Ida, in Russian she says, “be a dear and help me up.”<br/>
“you don’t have to ask me I help you every day” I talk back in Russian. Grandma Ida mostly refuses to use English like a normal person.<br/>
While “B” and “C” get lockers “A” shift has a series of cabinets below bottom bunk. I had Ida her change of underthings.<br/>
When we arrive in the bathroom, Stone and Earl are already shaving. Nick is standing by one of the showers. “honey, the shows are down for maintenance remember.”<br/>
“I know she responds.”<br/>
“then why are you in them?”<br/>
“calming, I’ll be out in a few.”<br/>
“alright, here’s a rage to wash up.”<br/>
Her skinny arm reaches out. “thanks, love you.”<br/>
Someone calls out “has anyone seen Uncle Octavius?”<br/>
“no I’ll go check on him” shouts back cousin Steve.<br/>
Grandma and I head to the next stall. Most everyone else cleaned up by the sink but grandmas a bit rickety. We both wipe ourselves down; face, pits, feet. We dress. “showers have been down for a while.” Grandma remarks.<br/>
“they say its routine. They are probably running behind.” Grandma hmms and frowns.<br/>
“speaking of, we don’t want to miss breakfast.”<br/>
Near the door. Sits Grandpa Vladimir. He mostly stays on the “L” couch with Winston, formally of “C” shift and great aunt Beth, the vaults oldest resident. They are all too frail to work. There are a few people like them in every dorm. Its expected practice to give over some ration tokens to feed them.<br/>
As Grandma and Grandpa exchange their expressions of love, and snarky comments, Stone and I stand patiently. Stone is a mountain of a man and dumber than a box of rocks. Its not is fault, he was dropped on is head. Either way he’s the nicest man I know and he’s practically family. I like to think that even if he was normal, we would still be friends. Then again if he was normal, he wouldn’t be able to help take care of Grandma and the rest.<br/>
No one normal get sorted into dorm 37. Grace is half Chinese, Stone was dropped on his head, Nancys weird, and my mom has a cleft lip everyone else on “A” and “B” is Russian. Even “C” shift has its share of weirdos. I once caught Sammy putting on make up and Alice can’t stand still and Chris sometimes talks to walls.<br/>
Although being weird has some perks. I doubt we could leave the babushkas on a shelf or Graces Mahjong set on the table otherwise. Nancy probably couldn’t convince aunt Tabby to let her have the bed when she feels overwhelmed and we might not have gotten away with Winston and grandpa Vlad setting up a micro distillery out of some soda bottles, an old teapot and a hot plate. Since it went into business that stopped being a problem, people like booze. Plus, it’s a great source of extra income.<br/>
“alright im going you cad” Grandma huffs<br/>
“and stay out” Grandpa finishes.<br/>
“love you guys” I call as we finally leave for the day.<br/>
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………<br/>
Ah the café, red leather seats, jagged carpeted ceiling to cancel noise, this was one of those areas that a lot of thought was put into.<br/>
Breakfast was oatmeal with peas, scrambled eggs, a small cup of milk and holy shit extra fruit. This must be a mistake, not that im going to say anything.<br/>
We all B line for our usual table, in the corner. Nancy was rocking back and forth, playing with her hair. Her husband. Cousin nick, was face down on the table. Two large coffee thimbles sat next to him empty. Earl was reading on his Pipboy.<br/>
“morning. Extra fruit today.” Said Nancy.<br/>
“yes” said Stone.<br/>
“I wonder why” I state<br/>
“something must be wrong with the water. They had to harvest early.” Ida says in Russian.<br/>
“you have always been doom and gloom.” uncle Earl responds “it’s probably to make up for the lack of shower.”<br/>
“mark my words, things are going to change around here.”<br/>
“its nothing.”<br/>
“its not nothing.” Grandmas starting to raise her voice, not good.<br/>
“grandma can we not people are starting to stare.” I say in English. Staring means someone’s going to pick a fight later.<br/>
“We may be the last Russian speakers, isn’t that reason enough to preserve out tongue?”<br/>
“do we have to do it out in public?”<br/>
“pah, America was built on cultures coming together.”<br/>
Just then someone yells “you ruskies need to shut up!”<br/>
Nick wakes with a start. His arm shooting out protectively in front of Nancy.<br/>
“yeah.” Someone else joins in. “probably planning the destruction of the vault.”<br/>
I turn to face the rest of the café. Stone stands up. The people shut up. You could always count on Stone.<br/>
“Hey Stone. Today would be a good day to show Nancy to the laundry mat. Alright?”<br/>
“yeah” Stones frowning<br/>
“cowards and fools” grandma says in English.<br/>
After that breakfast was quiet.<br/>
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………<br/>
We have a system in the laundry mat. Nancy and Ida sort. I dump them into the washers and driers.<br/>
Then Nancy looks them over for holes or tears. After that, the two of them sort. People have their initials and dorm number sewn into the tags. socks are sorted by size; “C” shift takes care of those. Lastly, we sew up any damages Nancy found. Great Grandpa taught Grandma military stitching and she taught us.<br/>
The system is simple, easy to follow once after a little practice, easy to adapt to having 2 people. Which is good seeing as there is a security officer is asking for me.<br/>
“im Natalia Dubrovsky.” Not like I could lie, they had me on record. Someone probably reported us for anti-vault conspiracy again.<br/>
“say good bye to you friends and come with me.”<br/>
Ok odd I turn “bye everyone, if im not back in 12 hours I want Nancy to have my pillow.” I joke<br/>
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………<br/>
Yep same old shit. Office. Interrogation room “C”. At least I will be able to finish carving my name into the table. Just have the last three letters left.<br/>
Yep door opens and…the over seer is waiting for me. huh I think “huh” I say.<br/>
“hello Natalia wont you have a seat?”<br/>
I sit down. There are already 2 security guards in the room not like sitting or standing would make a difference if they attack me. “what’s this about?”<br/>
“theres no easy way to say this. We have a problem a big one and I think you might just be the perfect person for the job. The controller chip for our water purifier has given up the ghost.”<br/>
“what?”<br/>
“the purifier is to complicate to make a new chip or even too make a work around system. We are running out of drinking water. This is crucial for our survival. You need to find us a new controller chip.”<br/>
“i..i..are you sure im the most qualified person?”<br/>
The overseer gestures to the two guards. They leave the room. “look the truth is. I know how much your family has been ostracized. Iv tried my best to help but theres only so much I can do. If you do this, both our problems go away. No one will ever call your family suspicious or unpatriotic again. How could they you saved the vault?”<br/>
“ok”<br/>
“I…really so you’ll do it? ha that’s great news. This should be a cake walk really. All you have to do is head too vault 15. Let me see your pipboy.”<br/>
The overseer insearts a halodisk into it. “there that should be all you need information wise.”  He hands it back and opens the door. “Officer Donald will take you to the armory and get you geared up.”<br/>
Officer Donald was blond moderately muscled. Compared to Stone he was small. Then again so is everyone. “this way” he says.<br/>
I was given a bag. In it a first aid kit, 3 flairs, rope, an extra filled canteen, a flashlight, some food, soap, razer, dental floss. powdered tooth paste, brush; tooth and otherwise, and a change of underthings. On my person a knife strapped to my leg, an ammo belt with canteen and pistol holster strapped on. I was given a hat and sun glasses. This was all going so fast. 2 handkerchiefs.<br/>
“alright there’s your gear. Lets go.” Something catches my eye as he opens the door.<br/>
There they were, “Boris’ Love” a pare of brass knuckles uncle Boris willed to me when he died. They had confiscated them after I gave Tommy Johns a hair line skull fracture in high school. “im taking these with me”<br/>
He looks at me “ok”<br/>
The main security office was actually very close to the vault door. I was there before I knew it. “Any messages for your family?” asked Donald.<br/>
“tell my family I love them and I’m doing this for them. I’ll see you in a few weeks.” Donald’s face flashes anger. Wow ok bitch didn’t realize there was a syllable cap.<br/>
“wait” someone shouts. Another officer ran up. “here the coats from me. what’s in it from Octavius.” It was dark green, thick canvas material. “its my great grandpas. Was once military issue.”<br/>
“and you’re just giving this too me?” I ask incredulously<br/>
He stops and suddenly looks very ashamed “it gets cold out there.”<br/>
I didn’t really know what to say after that so I just took off my bag and put on my jacket. I fish around in the pockets. Inside was a flask and old picture of the whole family. Grandma Heather was still alive in it and so was Boris.<br/>
The vault door begins to screech open. I hastily put everything back and grab my bag.<br/>
Look out world here I come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the first steps a doozy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The vault door screeched shut behind me. the darkness ahead like a wall, thanks to a light mounted somewhere behind me. I couldn’t tell you where I was too busy staring at that black.<br/>
Taking off my bag I began to fish around for my flashlight. The intercom squeaks to life.<br/>
“use the flair, hold it above your head. it will be better for scaring away the rats.” Says Tommy’s voice, at least I think it was Tommy.<br/>
“rats what rats.” I ask a little frantically. Suddenly my ears pick up a squeaking. Flairs where are the flairs, side pocket. A deep orange light joins the spotlights glow. I take a step forward and then another. This wasn’t so bad. With my next step a skeleton comes into view.<br/>
I figured not everyone made it into the vault. Probably as old as the great war. Well I thought that until I noticed the tatters of a vault jumpsuit. It was red wit blood. Doesn’t old blood brown? Was it just me or is the squeaking loader?<br/>
I take a step back and then another. I can’t bring myself to look away from the dark. Not even when I slip on a brass knuckle. Not even when I fumble for the intercom switch “I…I want to go home now.”<br/>
The intercom crackles “all right if you wanna be a coward.”<br/>
“go to hell Tommy and let me in”<br/>
“all right…err. Looks like it wont open. Technical difficulties or something.”<br/>
“oh, real fucking convenient”<br/>
“looks like you’ve got no choice but to press on.”<br/>
Ok, ok deep breaths 10987654321 im running cussing up a storm as I go. Brown fur, yellow teeth and red beady eyes flash in my vision. Dead-end fuck. I leap over a rat the length of my forearm. Im going to die.  The swears turn Russia. Even some Chinese slips in. light it’s the end of the tunnel. I hurl the flair behind me and run at a full-blown sprint. its bright I can’t see. Didn’t stop me from running down hill a ways. Eventually I calm down enough to remember that I have sunglasses.<br/>
You ever had one of those moments where your life narrows down to a single point. And when its over you look up and it all catches up to you. that’s what this was. I almost died, someone else did die. I wasn’t the best choice for the job, was I. somewhere between then and now I sat down on the ground. I was crying. Right of course, not valued just expendable. No wonder that asshole rushed me out the door. I sat like that for a good while. Everything the overseer said to me running through my head over and over, how much of that was lies? I think, no I know one part wasn’t. no one is going to give me and mine shit after I save this vault.<br/>
I pull out my pipboy. This is supposed to have all the information I need.<br/>
The official vault dwellers survival guide<br/>
The abridged vault dweller survival guide<br/>
How to eat rats<br/>
Coping with Mr. Virus!<br/>
Colt 6520 10mm pistol owners manual<br/>
Boy scout manual<br/>
The fountainhead by Ayn Rand<br/>
The adventures of tom sawyer<br/>
Animal farm by George Orwell<br/>
the wizards of odd<br/>
The Righteous American by Sydney McCain<br/>
The holy bible<br/>
I started on the Abridged survival guide. I needed information quickly.<br/>
After 2 hours of reading I got through 100 digital pages. But unfortunately, I wasted enough time that the sun was over head. It would be a bad idea to travel, heat stroke and all that. So says the mighty book.<br/>
So whats to do but keep reading. Damn all these books where required reading in high school. Tom sawyer was pretty good. My backpack makes a decent back rest. My jacket a decent seat and my jumpsuit kept the sun off. According to the book sunburn is a thing.<br/>
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………<br/>
Way to go Natie 5 hours outside and your still in view of the cave. I can’t just sit around all day. They need water.<br/>
As I walk, I can’t help but think how big it all is. I feel kind of the sky is going to fall in on me. its just not right. its too big and its so hot. I shrug out of my jacket and tie the sleeves around my neck.<br/>
Ok seriously shouldn’t there be like a wall or something, anything. I’m sweating profusely and not just from the heat.<br/>
What ever its nothing. Focus on the horizon. Don’t look up. Just look around you. I bet wetting a handkerchief and tying it around my neck would help with the heat.<br/>
The emptiness and quite is starting to freak me out. I try not to hyperventilate<br/>
There’s nothing out here.<br/>
Why am I alone. I feel so alone. I think I’m going to be sick<br/>
If I listen closely, I can hear sirens, no screams echoing. The sound of a world dying echoing forever over the landscape. I drink some water.<br/>
I’m scared mama.<br/>
It’s getting dark. Why is it getting dark? that start to snap out of what ever that was. The suns going down. I need to make camp. I look around. The flat landscape is uniform enough, that no one area seems like a good place to camp. I guess if I camp by those bushes, I’ll have cover or firewood. Camp seems great. I’ll have a chance to cool down and rest my feet. Pulling out my flashlight I inspect. Doesn’t look like there’s anything alive in there.<br/>
As I start to dig around in my pack I realize, they forgot to give me a blanket. I look again. Wait I don’t have a way to start a fire either. Not that id use either, I’m already so hot. The book says desserts get really cold at night, but that cant be right. lying down in the center of my clump of bushes I gaze up at the stars. It’s the most beautiful thing iv ever seen.<br/>
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………<br/>
Turns out the book was right it does get that cold. It’s a good thing that one officers grandpa was so big I can tuck my legs into his old jacket. I’m wearing my other undershirt and I’m using my spare socks as mittens. Both my now dry handkerchiefs are tied around my neck and my hat is on. Thank god for these bushes blocking the wind. Even with all that this is the coldest iv ever been.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i made up the righteous American so don't bother googling it. also i just realized that  in cannon the game starts mid december so like she wouldn't get heat stroke. just ignore that and move the date like 6 months forward.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I dont know why it says 1/1 i plan on continuing</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>